20thcenturyfoxfandomcom-20200213-history
2012
Theatrical releases Feature films *January 20 - Red Tails (20th Century Fox) *February 3 - Chronicle (20th Century Fox) *February 17 - This Means War (20th Century Fox) *April 13 - The Three Stooges (20th Century Fox) *April 27 - Sound of My Voice (Fox Searchlight Pictures) *May 4 - The Best Exotic Marigold Hotel (Fox Searchlight Pictures) *June 8 **''Prometheus'' (20th Century Fox) **''Lola Versus'' (Fox Searchlight Pictures) *June 22 - Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter (20th Century Fox) *June 27 - Beasts of the Southern Wild (Fox Searchlight Pictures) *July 6 - The Do-Deca-Pentathlon (Fox Searchlight Pictures) *July 13 - Ice Age: Continental Drift (20th Century Fox Animation/Blue Sky Studios) *July 27 **''The Watch'' (20th Century Fox) **''Ruby Sparks'' (Fox Searchlight Pictures) *August 3 - Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days (20th Century Fox/Fox 2000 Pictures) *September 28 - Won't Back Down (20th Century Fox) *October 5 - Taken 2 (20th Century Fox) *October 19 - The Sessions (Fox Searchlight Pictures) *October 26 - Chasing Mavericks (20th Century Fox/Fox 2000 Pictures) *November 9 - Lincoln (Fox International Productions) (International distribution only; USA distribution rights handled by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures through Touchstone Pictures) *November 23 **''Life of Pi'' (20th Century Fox/Fox 2000 Pictures) **''Hitchcock'' (Fox Searchlight Pictures) *December 25 - Parental Guidance (20th Century Fox) Shorts *July 13 - The Longest Daycare (20th Century Fox Animation) Home video releases DVD, Blu-ray and Blu-ray 3D releases *January 3 - Shark Night (Rogue Pictures) (20th Century Fox Home Entertainment) *January 10 **''There Be Dragons'' (Samuel Goldwyn Films) (20th Century Fox Home Entertainment) **''What's Your Number?'' (20th Century Fox Home Entertainment) *January 24 - The Whistleblower (Samuel Goldwyn Films) (20th Century Fox Home Entertainment) *January 31 **''The Big Year'' (Fox Searchlight Pictures) (20th Century Fox Home Entertainment) **''In Time'' (20th Century Fox Home Entertainment) *February 21 - Martha Marcy May Marlene (Fox Searchlight Pictures) (20th Century Fox Home Entertainment) *February 28 - Miss Bala (20th Century Fox Home Entertainment) *March 6 **''Immortals'' (Relativity Media) (20th Century Fox Home Entertainment) **''Thumbelina'' (Don Bluth Ireland/Warner Bros.) (20th Century Fox Home Entertainment) **''FernGully: The Last Rainforest'' (20th Century Fox Home Entertainment) *March 13 **''The Descendants'' (Fox Searchlight Pictures) (20th Century Fox Home Entertainment) **''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie'' (Saban Entertainment) (20th Century Fox Home Entertainment) *March 20 - The Sitter (20th Century Fox Home Entertainment) *March 27 - Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked (Fox 2000 Pictures) (20th Century Fox Home Entertainment) *April 3 - We Bought a Zoo (20th Century Fox Home Entertainment) *April 17 - Shame (Fox Searchlight Pictures) (20th Century Fox Home Entertainment) *May 1 **''Flicka: Country Pride'' (20th Century Fox Home Entertainment) **''Haywire'' (Relativity Media) (20th Century Fox Home Entertainment) *May 15 - Chronicle (20th Century Fox Home Entertainment) *May 22 **''Red Tails'' (20th Century Fox Home Entertainment) **''This Means War'' (20th Century Fox Home Entertainment) *June 5 **''Act of Valor'' (Relativity Media) (20th Century Fox Home Entertainment) **''Machine Gun Preacher'' (Relativity Media) (20th Century Fox Home Entertainment) *June 12 - Thin Ice (ATO Pictures) (20th Century Fox Home Entertainment) *June 26 - Mirror Mirror (Relativity Media) (20th Century Fox Home Entertainment) *July 10 - Margaret (Fox Searchlight Pictures) (20th Century Fox Home Entertainment) *July 17 **''Get the Gringo'' (20th Century Fox Home Entertainment) **''The Three Stooges'' (20th Century Fox Home Entertainment) *September 11 - Lola Versus (Fox Searchlight Pictures) (20th Century Fox Home Entertainment) *September 18 - The Best Exotic Marigold Hotel (Fox Searchlight Pictures) (20th Century Fox Home Entertainment) *October 2 - Sound of My Voice (Fox Searchlight Pictures) (20th Century Fox Home Entertainment) *October 9 **''Prometheus'' (20th Century Fox Home Entertainment) **''The Raven'' (Relativity Media) (20th Century Fox Home Entertainment) **''Own the Moments'' ***''FernGully: The Last Rainforest'' (20th Century Fox Home Entertainment) ***''The Secret of NIMH'' (Don Bluth Productions/United Artists/Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer) (20th Century Fox Home Entertainment) *October 23 **''Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter'' (20th Century Fox Home Entertainment) **''Crooked Arrows'' (Freestyle Releasing) (20th Century Fox Home Entertainment) **''Wrong Turn 5: Bloodlines'' (20th Century Fox Home Entertainment) **''Own the Moments'' ***''Thumbelina'' (Don Bluth Ireland/Warner Bros.) (20th Century Fox Home Entertainment) ***''Anastasia'' (1997) (Fox Animation Studios) (20th Century Fox Home Entertainment) *October 30 - Ruby Sparks (Fox Searchlight Pictures) (20th Century Fox Home Entertainment) *November 13 **''Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure'' (Orion Pictures) (20th Century Fox Home Entertainment) **''The Watch'' (20th Century Fox Home Entertainment) *December 4 - Beasts of the Southern Wild (Fox Searchlight Pictures) (20th Century Fox Home Entertainment) *December 11 - Ice Age: Continental Drift (20th Century Fox Animation/Blue Sky Studios) (20th Century Fox Home Entertainment) *December 18 - Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days (20th Century Fox Home Entertainment) DVD only releases *January 10 - The Garfield Show Vol. 5: Dinosaur & Animal Adventures (Dargaud Media/Paws, Inc.) (20th Century Fox Home Entertainment) *April 3 - Benda Bilili! (National Geographic) *September 4 - An All Dogs Christmas Carol (Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Animation) (20th Century Fox Home Entertainment) Direct-to-video releases *May 1 **''Flicka: Country Pride'' (20th Century Fox Home Entertainment) **''Get the Gringo'' (20th Century Fox Home Entertainment) (video on demand) *July 17 - Get the Gringo (20th Century Fox Home Entertainment) *October 23 - Wrong Turn 5: Bloodlines (20th Century Fox Home Entertainment) Digital streaming *May 1 - Get the Gringo (20th Century Fox Home Entertainment) Category:Timeline Category:2012 Category:Years